Twisted Fairy Tales
by Inchworm16
Summary: You are in the forest and meet a old woman, who appeared out of nowhere. She took you to her home and you found a book.. Will you dare continue?  bad summary!


I will be making up fairy tails as I go, but some MIGHT be from actual stories like snow white or something.

This will not be for young children…but if you want to go ahead. I'm not your boss!

Warnings:

Cursing

Incest

Rape

Drugs

Anzu bashing

Gore

Yaoi

And more I can't think of at the moment.

Please review! I beg of you I need tips on how to make my stories better!

* * *

Prologue:

You were walking down a path you found by the village you lived in. It was dark, and it was going to rain soon. You looked up into the sky and sighed softly walking farther into the forest. All you saw around you were large trees towering above you. The icy cold wind smacked against you tanned skin. You shivered as you turned around. You didn't see your village anywhere, nowhere to be found. You bit your lip softly as you turned back around to see an old woman standing right in front of you. You squeaked and jumped back.

The old woman giggled at your sudden reaction. "Sorry young child I didn't mean to frighten you." She nodded at you. "You shouldn't be out here this late at night." She stated looking back up at you from looking at the sky.

"I j-just wanted some time alone." You spoke softly shivering now really cold. The woman nodded again and took your hand.

"Come with me child, you may rest in my home tonight and find your way home tomorrow." She noted to you as she started to lead you farther into the forest. You didn't know if you could trust this woman, but she was taking you to a warm place to rest. Why not? You continued to follow her till you two came upon a small wooden cottage with steam coming out of the chimney. The woman walked you to the doorstep and opened the door. "Take off your shoes before walking through the threshold." She said taking off her own sandals. You just shrugged and took the off slowly trying not to fall.

"Ma'am no mean of being rude, but what is your name?" You asked walking in after the old woman did. You heard her giggle again, but slightly louder then last time.

"Where are my manners?" She shook her head and turned. "I am lady Liza Heartingfield. I've lived in this forest all my life." She said bowing slightly to you. "Now my dear please tell me your name."

"My name is _." You said carefully trying not to fall over as the woman turned and took your hand again taking you somewhere in the cabin. She had taken you to a living room type thing with two chairs by a fire pit.

"No last name?" Liza asked as she sat down. You shook your head still standing. "Come child have a set it's not like the seat will eat you." She teased making you blush light red as you sat down on the chair. You snuggled into the chair. The fabric was so soft.

For several long moments there stood an awkward silence. You really didn't know what to say. You looked to see Liza had a huge shelf of books, but one in particular touched you curiosity. It was black and only a little fade from what you could see. Liza looked over to the shelf where you were looking at. "Do you want to read it _?" She asked smiling, but you frowned slightly.

"I don't know how to read." You sighed as you leaned back in your seat, but kept staring at the book.

Liza snorted and rolled her eyes. "Ah yes, amazing parenting. All they want is to work or just make them marry for money." She spat as she stood up and walked to the shelf grabbing the book and walking back sitting right back where she was. "Well if you can't read then I suppose I'll have to read to you, but by tomorrow you will know how to read. I can count on it." She quickly stated as you gave her a confused glance.

"But Liza, aren't you over reacting? I mean tomorrow isn't very long away." You muttered trying to calm the woman down.

"Pish posh! The time mean nothing! I can teach you as quick as anyone can cook, but off of that subject. Do you want me to read to you?" She asked calming down, but fury still held in her emerald eyes. You nodded childishly not wanting to demand it or even ask. It would be rude.

Liz lost her sneer and smiled. "Alright." She said as her right hand opened the book. " I'll read the paragraph before I begin." You nodded staying silent as she opened her mouth again.

"Please be warned reader, I will not lie. These tales I have written. Some will have happy ending, but I have to state that most are not. I do not kid nor do I think that just scaring you is the best thing. I refuse to do such things. Theses are very true tales. I need you to know that after you start to read you are not allowed to stop, for you will be cursed. A painful death will come of you. I would warn you NOT to read, but I know you, as stupid moronic people will read on, like I wrote this. I probably would have had the book burned so that they would go to hell, but unfortunately I'll be dead by the time it is published."

You started to shiver every so often as Liza read the paragraph, or at least that's what it was called, but when you looked right at the woman. She wasn't finished.

"Please I say one more time, close the book and throw it out, but I know you won't. So fair well dear reader and may god spear your already damned soul."

Sincerely,

Jacob B. Serlene

You bit your lip roughly. This Jacob guy seemed very, desperate, but you couldn't continue your thought as you felt Liza's eyes on you. You looked back up at her. "Yes?" You stuttered now showing you were moved by the author's note.

"So little Hannah," She started looking at you seriously. "Will we continue or shall we put it away and forget this ever happened?" She asked crossing her legs and giving you an uncharacteristic twisted smirk.

**_Now reader what will you do? Chicken out? Or listen to Liza read the rest of the story? How did Jacob die? And How will the rest of this night go…_**

* * *

I liked that!

Remember to please review for me!


End file.
